Behind the Mask
by Pink Rules The Earth
Summary: Starfire only wished for him to remove the mask...but he did more than show his eyes...he showed his life, which ended sooner than expected...rated for lanuage and an almost sex scene
1. Arguments

Chapter One - Arguments

It's just a normal day. Nothing weird about today. I had to keep reminding myself this because I had an odd feeling that something was going to happen today, something bad. Gawd, I'm starting to sound like Raven! I paced up and down my room, pondering wildly. Why can't I let this drop? Surely nothing's going to happen out of the ordinary? A knock at the door pulled me out of my trance. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

"It's me, can I come in?" Raven's voice seemed almost soothing against my weary mind.

"Yeah okay." I muttered, flopping down on the bed and burying my face into my pillow. The door opened with a swoosh, and I felt the bed sag slightly wit Raven's wait adding to mine.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"What makes you think I'm not?" my voice was slightly muffled against the pillow.

"You haven't come out of your room for two days, and you're not part demon, so you can't survive without food. That's what makes me think that something's up."

Damn Raven and her ability to know what I'm thinking! I sighed. I just have a bad feeling, that's what's wrong, but am I gong tell her that? "Robin? You still with me here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know how to answer your question." I said truthfully. Should I tell her or not? I mean, she's the one who normally has premonitions, not me! "There's just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" her face looked concerned.

"I just feel like something's going to happen…something out of the ordinary."

"Meaning?" Raven prompted.

"Meaning like I'm going to be unmasked."  
"Unmasked?" she chuckled slightly. "Robin, you make it sound like someone's going to take your mask off!" she looked at me. I'd just looked up from my pillow. "Oh my god, you do mean taking your mask off don't you?" she gasped. I shrugged. "Robin, it's only showing your eyes! What's the big deal?"

"You wouldn't understand." I moaned, looking away from her.

"I would if you just tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Just leave me alone!" I may be the leader of the Titans, but she stood her ground.

"No," she growled at me. "Not until you tell me."

"Raven, get out or you're off the team." I didn't mean to say it, but I did, and she's never looked so hurt in her life. She slowly turned and walked out of the room. Before she left though, she turned back to me.  
"Robin," she whispered. "I know you aren't listening, but please, I just want to help you."

When I didn't answer, she sighed and walked out. Damn, I've just lost my best friend. I'm so clever!


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Two – Actions Speak Louder Than Words

I stayed in my room after Raven left, feeling the guilt rise inside me. If I had a portal into my mind right now, guilt would be doing back flips. There was another knock at my door. Again, I buried my head in my pillow and sighed. Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away?

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Obviously not. "Who is it?" I managed. I didn't think I could face talking to anyone right now.

"Robin it is me, your friend, Starfire." Came a high voice. Can I really talk to her? I have strong feeling for her, stronger than anyone else, but talking to her when I'm in this state? Impossible.

"I don't really feel like talking right now." She totally ignored me. Walking straight into my room and sitting next to me on my bed, she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You are feeling many emotions right now, am I correct?" she asked. I ignored her, just like she ignored me. "Guilt, confusion, worry and…love. The strongest emotion of all."

How did she know all this? How could she tell what I was thinking? That was Raven's job! Not hers! Her hand was still on my back, and it felt so comforting and I could feel the colour rise in my cheeks. I am _so _not lifting my head away from this pillow, nor will I talk!

"Robin. You do not wish to admit it, but you are in love, with me." Damn. "You wish to tell me but you cannot." Damn.

I could feel her lying down on the bed now, and I swear I froze when she put her arm round me and nuzzled my neck. I could have died of shock. "Robin…" her voice trailed off, but I didn't care. All that mattered now was having her next to me. "I love you too." She breathed into my ear.

I lifted my head and looked her in the eye for the first time. "You do?" I asked dumbfounded. She smiled and nodded. Then, she shocked me further; agonizingly slowly, she moved closer to me, and kissed me softly on my lips. At first I was too shocked to do anything, but then I kissed her back passionately, my hand finding its way to her cheek, and hers staying clinging to my back. Although I wished it could never end, human needs of oxygen took over, and we had to pull apart. I wasn't about to let it stop there though. I planted small kissed on her forehead, cheeks, and neck, then made my way back up to her lips. After a minute or so, she pulled back and asked me an odd question. It didn't really seem to fit in with the situation.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Course. Anything."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Sorry?"

"Your mask, why do you wear it?"

"It's really a reason I'd rather not talk about yet."

"I understand." She said smiling. Then she rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes. After a while, deep sleep took us both over, and we slept there, he head against my chest, so peaceful and beautiful.


	3. An Odd Visit Alone

Chapter Three – An Odd Visit Alone

I left my room with Starfire. As we walked down the hall toward the living room she asked, "I believe you would call us a couple now?" I chuckled and nodded. She looked back toward the door leading into the living room and I slipped my hand through hers. She didn't seem to mind. Lucky me!

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to pay a visit!" chirruped Cyborg clapping me on the back. I saw Raven on the sofa and a twinge of guilt rose inside me again.

"Someone rang earlier. Quartz I think her name was. She wanted you to ring her back." I nodded absentmindedly.

Quartz.

Oh how that name haunted me.

Quartz.

The horrible memories that name brought.

Quartz.

"I'll ring her later." I said, and took a seat next to Raven.

"Err, hey Rae."

"Hello." She didn't even bother to look up from her book.

"Sorry about last night." I managed. "I was a jerk I know." She nodded. "So umm…are we cool?"  
"Yeah I suppose." I grinned. All guilt now released! "You better ring that Quartz back," she told me. Okay, guilt gone, terror taken over me! "She sounded pretty urgent."

"Yeah I…okay." I left the room and walked down the hall toward my room. When I entered, I reached for my cell phone, and searched through my contacts. I can't believe I still have her number, but it's there. Quartz. I pushed the call button and pressed the phone to my ear, gulping. It rang, twice, and she answered. A cold, almost dead voice spoke through. "Yes _Dick_?" it growled.

"Err…hey Quartz you wanted to talk?" I stuttered. This was bad…real bad.

"Don't you DARE try to make everything seem alright! Don't even think it! I vowed revenge and that's what I'm gonna get!" oops. Never make Quartz mad. Never. Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever (I could go on!).

"I wasn't! And you know that was an accident!"

"It was not! You don't _murder _someone by accident!"

"Have you seen Spiderman?"

"Excuse me?"

"Spiderman. He killed someone by accident!"

"Oh don't give me that!" she hung up on me. Well, glad that's over. Now, time to pay a visit to an old friend.

I walked down the hall and grabbed my coat. I pulled it round my shoulders and Starfire asked where I was going. Simple answer, out.

The same old place I visit every time I wander off. The graveyard. I stood in front of a familiar grave and sat down on the mud facing it. "Hey there old pal." I said to the atmosphere. I spoke to the grave like a long, lost friend. One of the few I have.


	4. Questions

Chapter Four – Questions

I knocked on Starfire's door. She opened it and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to return!" she smiled and wrapped her arms round me, pulling me into her room. I sat down next to her on her bed.

"You probably have a lot of questions to ask me." I said. She nodded silently. "Fire away, but I'm not guaranteeing any answers.

"Where did you venture to and why? Why do you wear a mask? Will you not take it off at least in my presence?"

I sighed. "I went to the graveyard to visit a grave. I wear a mask to protect my true identity but it seems Quartz got past that. I may take it off in your presence sometimes. But not always." Well, you wanted answers and you get them. Now what you gonna do? Hug me? Okay…wasn't expecting that, but it feels nice! I hugged her back, and smiled. At least someone understands me. I pulled away and looked at her. I moved forward too kiss her, but she put a finger on my lips stopping me. I was confused at first, but she smiled, which eased my confusion. "Robin. May I remover your mask?"

I wasn't shocked, I was expecting it! I shrugged, and she moved her hands to my eyes, and slowly pulled my mask off. Smiling, I moved forward to kiss her again, and this time, she let me.

I wrapped my arms round her waist, and she wrapped hers round my back. For someone from another planet, she's a pretty good kisser! A perfect one. I kissed her all over her face and neck, then returned to her lips once again.

I knocked her over so she was lying on the bed with me over her. I'm only nineteen and look at me, lying on top of the woman of my dreams, and her not protesting! Wow, this is my lucky day! She kissed me back passionately, and I drowned in her. After o while, she pushed me off, only to come over me. Once again, we were kissing with one over the other. We couldn't pull apart from each other, and her hand drifted to the only thing that was holding my top on, and undone it. She tossed aside, and continued kissing me. She leaned over me, still kissing me, and my hands found her waist, and un-clasped her belt, and pulled her skirt down. I couldn't believe I did, but I did. Not my fault passion and desire took over!

She placed one hand on her top, which instantly disappeared, leaving a shocking pink bra and underwear. I rolled over onto her, and she pulled my pants (or should I say tights!) down, leaving my boxers.

I rolled off her, and lay next to her. I put my arms round her and caressed her face with kisses, before moving to her lips again. I kissed her as passionately as I could manage, and she returned it.

I pulled her closer, and she shuddered in delight. It seemed, if it could, our love was radiating off our bodies. I pulled her closer still, and her leg rubbed against mine.

This was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Her in her underwear, me in my underwear, and us in the same bed kissing with our bodies one.

Until, there was a knock at the door.

"Star? We can't find Robin, maybe you could help us?" Beast Boy asked. Shit. We've been caught. Starfire leaped out of bed, and pulled on her skirt. She made her top reappear, then threw my clothes at me. "Hurry!" she whispered.

I threw my clothes on and hit in her en suit bathroom.

She opened the door and said, "Is he not on the roof? He likes very much to stay there." Beast Boy shrugged and walked off. Phew. "Robin you must return to your room quickly. I took her advice, and pegged it to my room where I lay panting on my bed. That was lucky.


	5. No one Likes To Be Alone

Chapter 5 – No-one Likes To Be Alone

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing. I jumped out of bed and donned my clothes. I ran out of the door, but doubled back quickly when I realised I wasn't wearing my mask. I scooped it up from the floor, placed it over my eyes, and took a walk to the living room.

I threw myself onto the sofa next to Cyborg and put my feet up. "Rough night? You look a little tired."

"Actually, it was the best night I've had in ages!" I grinned, remembering the events of last night.

"You're actually up early today."

"Naw, you don't say!" I said sarcastically.

The door opened and Starfire flew in and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I see you two are dating." He stated.

"Well yea sir point-out-the-obvious-a-lot!"

"Ha ha very funny my names bugs bunny!"

"I'm off out."

"Abrupt change of subject." Cyborg muttered. I let it slide this time.

"May I join you?" asked a high voice from beside me.

"Yeah I suppose." I grunted.

I took the familiar walk down towards the Graveyard, while Starfire attempted to start a conversation.

"Please Robin; may I call you by your real name?"

I was startled by this and said, "Yeah it's -" I broke off. "Dick. Dick Grayson." She nodded and looped her arm through mine.

I sighed. If anyone deserves to know the truth, it's her.

"Star, do you want to know who Dick Grayson really is?"

"But, you are Dick?" I shook my head. She looked confused, so I led her to my favourite place. On the plaque of my favourite grave read;

DICK GRAYSON

1936-2002

DID TERRIBLE THINGS IN HIS LIFE

HID BEHIND A MASK

Starfire gasped. Yes it's a shock to see 'my' name written on a grave. I wanted to protect my identity when I did something terrible. I took his name because it sounded a lot like me.

She broke down and cried into my arms.

"I used to feel so alone…" my voice trailed off. Starfire's croaky voice piped up.

"Robin? You are never alone…"


	6. Quartz

Chapter 6 – Quartz

"You guys have been a while!" Cyborg explained.

"You really are sir point-out-the-obvious-a lot aren't you!" he huffed and walked off. I took Starfire to my room and sat down on the bed.

"Robin I had no idea…"

I put an arm round her. "No-one did."

"'Did horrible things'" she quoted, "You explained that you took his name because the description was identical to you. What horrible things have you done?"

"I can't say."

"Please Robin I am your friend. I have a right to know."

"I…" I was about to tell her, when my phone received a text.

I pressed _show, _then wished I hadn't. The text was from Quartz. It said; _it's time you paid for what you did. _Oh damn.

"Err, Star? I need you, and the Titans, to meet me in the living room in ten minuets, I have something planned. A nice little trip out to the mall." She jumped up at the word "mall" and ran to get the others.

"Guys, we're off out!" I told them in the living room.

We shopped for ages, and bought loads of things, when I noticed a familiar blue skirt. "Titans -" I began but Cyborg cut through me;

"Are we going into battle at last!"

"No. You're going home."

"But -"

"NOW!" they all seemed startled by my explosion, but went home all the same.

I looked at the girl in front of me. God, she'd changed a lot. Like she'd frozen inside.

She had a blue ripped skirt, and the remains of what was obviously a long-sleeved flowing top, but now only fragments of the sleeves remained. She had a gray top on and black hair down to her waist.

I readied myself for combat, when I was suddenly frozen. I could see her walking toward me, but I couldn't move at all. _"I'll unfreeze you now." _God that voice made me shiver! Well I would if I wasn't frozen! She waved a hand, and I could move again. I fell to the floor whimpering. Being frozen takes quite a bit of your strength away.

She smiled evilly. "Aww. Not going to cry now are we _Dick. _I hear that's what you're calling yourself now."

I stayed silent and not moving.

"Well, I'm going to do to you what you did to me."

I was confused, but he pain that went through me next made me scream. She was taking my life away…

"Quartz. Stop!" I begged. She wasn't having none of it, in fact, she was enjoying herself. Bitch. I hate her. I really do. Can't she understand that what I did was an accident?

Suddenly, something blue came past me, and knocked Quartz flat; Cyborg's sonic cannon. I love that thing. Next, came Starfire's starbots, then a whack from a green dinosaur, then being tied up by black physic energy.

"Robin, you knew she was coming, why didn't you just let us stay and help?"

"Because you can't defeat her."

"Why?"

"Because she's dead on the inside."…


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7 – Confessions

"Okay, you guys, you're gonna kill me if I tell you why she wanted me!" we were back at the Tower, and the Titans wanted to know why Quartz was after me.

"It's not like you've committed a murder!" Beast Boy joked.

I looked away. I knew the guilt was showing.

"Oh my God." He whispered. "You _have _committed a _murder_!" my head snapped round to face him.

"It was an accident!"

"Dude, you're a murderer!" he cried out.

This really isn't helping! I ran out and to my room.

They are so gonna kill me. I mean, I killed someone, and now they're gonna kill me because of it! Oh damn.

"Robin?" I heard Starfire in the doorway. I turned my back on her and climbed onto my bed.

She totally ignored my body language, and walked into my room, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed and placed a hand on my back. I tensed up, wanted her just to go away. I mean, who can blame me? My girlfriend just found out I'm a murderer!

She began rotating her hand in circular motions, and it did calm me down…a little. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of her body against mine. She'd lied down next to me, and cuddled up. She was nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"It was an accident. Now we will all fight the Quartz together as one." She told me.

There was another knock at the door. "Robin?" it was Beast Boy.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you back there. You said it was an accident and that should be enough for me. You're my friend and I should respect that."

"You know what Beast Boy," I called back. "For a moment there you actually sounded smart.

"Actually, I wanted to apologise, but the rest was off a piece of paper Raven wrote." I laughed. Beast Boy will never change.

"Oh yeah, is Starfire in there?"

"Yes."

"Cyborg says don't get up to anything as you was with her last night. We're not that stupid Robin! You may have got out before we came into her room, but we have technology!"

Holy crap.

Well, they know I murdered someone. I better tell them who. I walked into the living room with Starfire, and addressed the Titans. "I have a confession to make. Yes, I did kill someone. But actually, it was two people, and it was an accident. Me and Quartz used to be best friends, and I was at her house. I'd just got my bird-a-rangs, and was throwing them at the door when her mum and dad walked in. they hit them, and she's never forgiven me. Never. And now, well, now she wants to kill me, and when I said she's dead on the inside, what I meant was she's feeling no reason to live anymore."

"Join the club." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Whoa." Cyborg said. I almost smiled.

At least they know now!


	8. Music Concert

Chapter 8 – Music Concert

Well, to make it up to the guys, I'm taking them to see a band. Cyborg's favourite one. 'Lovely Ladies' they call themselves! Isn't that odd…oh well.

I hope they're good; me and Starfire are on the R-Cycle on the journey there. She didn't want to fly; she wanted to sit on the back of my motorbike with her arms wrapped round my waist.

I have to admit, I loved every moment of the concert.

The traffic was going to be horrendous, so we, the Titans, took a breather outside the door.

As it was the middle of winter, I did think it a little odd that a white butterfly was fluttering round out heads. All of a sudden, it turned into a human, no, the lead singer of the band. I thought those wings were fake! She obviously has super powers.

"Hey, you're the Teen Titans right?" she exlamed, shaking my hand without me offering.

"I'm Marble, the lead singer, I have the power to morph into a butterfly and control nature!" she seemed a little too happy really.

"Also, I'm a cheerleader and I dance!"

Yep. Defiantly too happy.

"What she gonna tell us next, her background?" whispered Beast Boy in my ear.

"I was originally a normal butterfly, but when we were at risk of extinction, I took some pollen that should have turned me into a human, but it backfired, and now, well, I'm torn between the two!"

You had to say it didn't Beast Boy? I thought. Next to me, Beast Boy fell over.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

The Titans introduced themselves to Marble, when I was knocked back all of a sudden.

"Made a new friend old pal?"

Oh.

My.

God.

It's Quartz…

She lifts her hands, and again, I feel that sensation of my life being pulled away. I struggle to look around me, but I see that all of the other Titans are having their life taken too.

"Big mistake." Came Marbles voice.

It wasn't happy anymore. It was furious.

I noticed some poison ivy speed past me and coiled itself around Quartz's tender body.

She screamed, and we all gasped for breath. Marble ran over to Beast Boy, and helped him up.

"hey you wanna come back with us for a couple of nights?" asked Beast Boy.

Oh yeah. Don't consult your leader!

"Oh I couldn't possible intrude!"

"Yes you can!"

Beast Boy finally persuaded her to come back to the Tower for a few nights, and me and Starfire went straight to bed, only this time, in separate rooms.

Sadly…


	9. Eternity

Chapter 9 – Eternity

I have to ask her on a date, I have to ask her on a date, I have to ask her on a date…

I paced my room pondering my decision.

Ask her.

Don't ask her

Ask her.

Don't ask her.

Ask her!

Yeah I'll ask her!

I walked to my door, turned around and began pacing again. What am I going to say?

Oh the heck with it!

I opened my door, and walked down towards Star's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Hello Robin! May I help you?"

"Hey Star, IwaswonderingifyoumightwanttomeetmeinthatnewItalianresturantdowntownlater?"

I said it all so fast she didn't hear me.

"Sorry?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in the new Italian restaurant downtown at six?"

"Yes that would be fabulous!"

Glad that's over.

"I'll see you at six then?"

"Yes! That would be most glorious!"

I smiled and walked off, not to my room, to Raven's.

I knocked and one of her eyes appeared in a crack at the door.

"Yes?"

"I need your help. What would Starfire like? I'm going on a date with her tonight, and I want to make her happy. Please, I need you help, I only have until six!"

"Whoa calm down Rob, come in and I'll help you."

I walked into her room and spoke with her about what Starfire would want.

Well, it's 5:59PM and I'm outside the restaurant waiting for Starfire to arrive.

A figure landed in front of me in a pink sparkly dress; Starfire. It reminded me of the time I went to a prom with Kitten – forcibly – I'd never go with her off my own will…

I offered Starfire my arm and led her in. I was in a tuxedo, as I should be…I'm in an odd mood tonight. Raven persuaded me to do something.

We sat down at out table, and I pulled a pink velvet box from my pocket. She saw it and almost screamed.

"Don't get too exited," I told her, sliding it across the table. "It's an eternity ring. Not an engagement ring."

She took it and placed it on her finger. She kissed me and we ordered our meals.

That was a nice night…

Now, I have vowed to stay with Starfire for eternity.

But we're not married…

Yet.


	10. Turned To Ice

Chapter 10 – Turned To Ice

I walked along the dark hallway remembering last night.

_We'll be together for eternity._

I love that saying; especially when it's true.

Just as I entered the kitchen, I felt something hard against my head, I was about to look what it was, when it stuck again and I passed out.

When I awoke, I was in a cage.

"Oh doesn't it seem we keep _bumping _into each other lately?"

Quartz always had a snide remark waiting. I'm dead meat…

"Well Robin, I want you to know, that I've destroyed your communicator, so now you cannot contact your pathetic little friends."

"You mean these pathetic friends!" came the voice of an angry Cyborg, who shot Quatz with his Sonic Cannon.

She had her back turned on him, and said, "You're going to freeze."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that!"

"Cyborg I wouldn't-" too late.

"Okay," she spun round and looked him in the eye. He instantly turned to ice. "You're going to freeze." She repeated.

Oh damn.

She walked off into the shadows, and Starfire freed me. We took hold of Cyborg and walked, or should I say carried, him home.

"How do we free out friend Robin?"

"I'm not sure. There has to be a way…"

"We could put him near the fire?" chirruped Beast Boy.

"NO!" I cried. "He's been turned to ice BB, if we put him near the fire we'll destroy Cyborg. We need a way to reverse the effects. Like we needed ot reverse what happened to Terra."

"Where is friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

I looked around the room and realised that Raven wasn't with us.

I took out my communicator and checked. "10 miles south, and 100 metres below sea level."

We followed my communicator to where Raven was.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me back. At first I thought it was Quartz, but I soon realised it was Marble.

"Marble? What do you-?"

"Oh you think it funny to leave me in the morning, and then leave me again, this time with a block of ice?"

"No it's just Raven's missing so we were -"

"What? Raven's missing? Well why didn't you say something? Come on!" she pulled me back to the Titans, just as Beast Boy said,

"We've found Raven. She's over there, bound to the wall."

"Right, Beast Boy, go get her, but stay hidden!" he nodded and turned into a mouse.

I saw him scuttle over and nibble Raven free. She was unconscious, so he had a little trouble bringer her back, at which time we were ready to leave.

Now to face our next problem:

Cyborg.


	11. Just A Kiss

Chapter 11 – Just A Kiss

I'd walked back carrying Raven, and Starfire was scowling at Marble. Why did she seem to hate her so much?

Starfire spent all her time lately with me, and every time Marble came near me, she'd speed over and start talking to me. It was like she was jealous, but, what was there to be jealous of?

It was 10:15PM, and I'd decided I wanted to go to bed. As I passed Marble's door, I heard crying inside. I knocked gently.

"Marble? Are you okay?"

"Robin? Yes I'm fine…just a little upset."

"Why?"

She came to the door and let me in. She slumped on the bed, and I sat next to her.

"It's just; I miss my parents so much…"

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she threw her arms round my neck, crying deep onto my shoulder. Cautiously, I put my hands on her back.

"Oh Robin you are the only friends I have…who understand my…condition."

"What condition? You have powers, it's no problem. It's life."

She pulled back and smiled at me, and then moved forward and kissed me on my lips.

It wasn't a 'thank you for cheering my up' kiss, it was a 'I love you' kiss.

I pulled away from her instantly.

"What the heck are you _doing?_" I screamed. She looked even more hurt than before, but right now I didn't care at all.

I stood up and ran to my room. Now I really don't feel like sleeping.

_Why would she do that?_

She knows I'm out with Starfire. Maybe she's jealous?

_Could be…_

But why would she do that?

_Who cares…_

I care!

_Oh look at you, arguing with yourself!_

She kissed me, and you expect me ot let it slide?

_I am you, so I say, let it slip, and stop arguing with yourself – you'll go mental._

I don't care what say!

_What you say don't you mean. I am you after all._

Just shut up!

_Everyone's going to think you're mental!_

Stop taunting me!

_Stop taunting yourself._

I stopped arguing with myself then.

I hate life.

She kissed me.

I love Starfire.

She loves me.

Who do I go for?

Marble.

Starfire.

Marble.

Starfire.

I don't know who I love now. She's left me stuck in the middle.


	12. Suicide

Chapter 12 – Suicide

I paced the front room in front of the TV. Much to Cyborg's distaste – I was blocking his view of the TV.

"Dude will you cut it out?" he shouted at me.

I wouldn't.

I have to think of what my feeling are now. Who do I care for?

Starfire.

_Marble._

Oh great you're back.

_I'm always here – I'm you._

Piss off!

_Oh. Not in a good mood today are we?_

"Just SHUT UP!" I cried allowed.

"Dude, are you _arguing _with yourself!" asked a baffled Cyborg.

"Yes I am and I want the other side of me to get lost!"

"Okay…" Cyborg raised an eyebrow, which I ignored and ran to my room.

Starfire came in and sat next to me.

"Robin why are you so confused?"

"I dunno…I can't say." She shrugged and walked out. Don't blame her.

I walked over to my desk and unlocked the only padlocked door. Inside it was a silver gun.

It wasn't loaded, so I had to rummage for the bullets.

I loaded it and placed it to my foehead.

"Well Quartz," I thought aloud. "You wanted me dead, and now you're gonna get your wish."

Just as my finger closed round the trigger, there was a knock at the door.

"Robin? Can I come in?"

It was Marble.

"One minute." I quickly stuffed the gun in the drawer and locked it. "Okay!" I called.

The door opened and Marble walked in.

"I wanted to say sorry for last night. I don't know what came over me."

I nodded. "Is that all?"

I was eager for her to leave. She nodded like me an dleft. Phew.

Again, I unlocked the drawer, and took out the gun.

I felt it's weight in my hand, and I tossed it over a few times.

_Kill yourself. Go on, let me see you do it!_

I will.

_Bet you won't._

Bet I will.

I placed the gun at my head, and gripped it tightly. My hand became all seaty, and I hesitated for a moment more, then I pulled the trigger.

The next moment happened in slow motion.

I pulled the trigger;

I fell;

I heard a scream;

Another scream;

Silence.


End file.
